Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $5$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $9$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $4$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x + 4) = \color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $\color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ $-3(5x+4)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x+4)+9$.